Never Again
by FlameShadow
Summary: What happens after the battle city tournament? When Seto Kaiba was murdered? Does Yugi believe it? How can he when Seto Kaiba shows up at his window one night?
1. Chapter One

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please read and review, if you like, I'll post more chapters.

"Never Again"

Yugi sat at his desk in his room. He was staring at his dueling deck. This was the first time in over a year that he looked at his once precious cards. The deck that his grand-pa had given to him was more precious to him than anything else in the world, but now his grand-pa was dead. One night, he had a heart attack. He was already dead when the paramedics came. These cards brought back many memories. These were the cards that he used to beat the undefeated champion, Seto Kaiba. But now even Kaiba was just a memory.

            Yugi took out the dark magician. His magician had never failed him before. It was always his favorite card. They had had a bond. But, Yugi had not seen his precious card in over a year. He gently stroked the flat, smooth surface of the card. He didn't understand what motivated him to look at the cards now. They brought back memories of his friends, Tea, Joey, Tristan. So much had changed from the previous year. There was a war now, Joey and Tristan were drafted. No one played duel monsters anymore, now there was real fighting to be done. Tea had gone away to the United States on a foreign-exchange program. The two friends wrote letters constantly, but it wasn't the same. Tea was slowly fading away just like the rest of his friends. Lately, he hadn't heard from Tea at all. It was like, they didn't even know each other anymore.

            Now whenever Yugi went to school, there was no one to talk to. Not even Bakura, since he had moved back to England. Yugi usually didn't even bother going to school anymore. On the way there he could see the tall structure of the Kaiba Corp Headquarters. He remembered when Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba would come out to greet him. Mokuba would always look happy to see him, Seto was never quite as eager. But, Yugi and Kaiba had become a bit closer over the few months following the Battle City Tournament. But now Kaiba Corp was under the control of the Big Five once again. Seto and Mokuba had been murdered. Yugi didn't want to believe it at first. But, he hadn't heard from them in over a year. He began to accept the fact. 

            His millennium puzzle had helped him through many tough times before. But now, it too was gone. Marik had failed in taking over the world, but he made sure that no one would have the pharaoh's power. He broke the millennium puzzle. The pieces scattered everywhere. Try as might, Yugi could not find the last piece. Yami was gone forever. He just had to face this fact, like all of the others. 

            Today was one particular day that he did not go to school on. It was raining outside and he had no motivation to go out there. He had spent the whole day sitting on his bed thinking about the past. His happy past, which was just a memory now. It was like it had all been a dream. Maybe none of it had ever happened. The Dark Magician glanced up at him from the card. Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He threw the deck back into his desk drawer and slammed it shut. He needed some sleep. Yugi had just gotten into bed when he heard a knock on his window.

            _Strange he thought __what could that be? Yugi stood up and walked over to the window. He gasped when he recognized the figure standing outside his window. _

"Kaiba?" he managed to blurt out when he opened the window.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

"Yea, it's me." Kaiba answered in his proud tone, but something was missing. All of the anger was gone from it now. Kaiba was just like a normal person.

            "But…I thought..you…died." Yugi stuttered. 

            "Long story." Was the reply "Can I come in?"

            "Well of course." Yugi moved out of the way. Kaiba climed in through the window. This was not the same Seto Kaiba that Yugi knew. His long coat was ripped and dirty. He was cut up and bruised and soaking wet from the rain. "Kaiba…" was all Yugi could say. 

            "Yea, it's me!" Kaiba replied a little annoyed now, he remined Yugi of his old self for a moment.

            "Where's Mokuba?" Yugi asked. At this Kaiba's face fell and tears began to form in his bright blue eyes, although h tried to hold them back, he could not.

            "I…I don't know. This is what happened…"

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_            "C'mon Mokuba hurry!" Seto yelled as he pulled harder on his brother's arm. They had to get out of there, out of Kaiba Corp. They couldn't be caught. They ran into the hall, but where stopped by a man with a gun. He pointed it straight at Mokuba. And fired. But, Seto saw the plan and pushed Mokuba out of the way, the bullet hitting his arm._

_            "Nii-sama!" Mokuba screamed. Seto got up painfully but quickly and before the man had time to react, Seto grabbed Mokuba's arm and they ran through the window. The man followed after he realized what had just happened, but couldn't find them. He radioed his team._

_            Seto and his brother had run behind some bushes in their hedge maze. Seto, for once, was all out of ideas. He had no idea about what could be done. Mokuba was clutching his brother's coat with tears flowing freely from his eyes. While Seto sat there thinking about where they should go, some armed guards finally found them. They pointed guns at them. Seto got up and got into a fighting stance. This time he was going to fight. "Mokuba, get out of here! Quickly, run away!" Seto yelled._

_            "But Nii-sama…" Mokuba sobbed._

_            "Mokuba now! I'll find you later, I promise, but now you have to run!" with that Mokuba took off out of the maze, since he knew this maze inside and out. One man tried to grab him, but Seto spun him around and punched him in the face, breaking his jaw. After the fight. Seto stood around three either dead or close to it guards. His quickly ran out of the maze. But he was hurt too much. The bullet wound on his arm, his cuts, and stabs took their toll. He passed out, but before one could here him say "I promise Mokuba, I'll find you."._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

            "Well, luckily I passed out in a pretty covered up area. They never found me. But I never found Mokuba." Kaiba's once cold blue eyes were full of remorse and sorrow. "I promised that I would find him, but I didn't. I failed him Yugi. I failed my own brother. I've looked everywhere for him, but it's no use." Tears were now flowing freely from Seto's eyes "He's gone."

            "Kaiba, I…" Yugi began, but he didn't really know what to say. 

            "I want revenge Yugi. I want revenge for what they did to my brother. I want every single one of them to burn in hell." Seto's eyes were filled with rage now. They were once again cold.

            "Kaiba I understand, but revenge is not the answer." Yugi protested.

            "What would you know Yugi? You're always so happy with your little friends buzzing around you. You don't know what it's like to lose the only person you had. You had your friends for you always. I never had anyone except for Mokuba, and now he's gone!" Kaiba raised his voice in anger.

            "Kaiba…" Yugi tried again.

            "Shut up Yugi!" he yelled "Those bastards took my company from me too. I'm getting my company back. I'm getting my honor back. Oh how sorry they will be to have messed with Seto Kaiba!" with that Seto sat down onto his knees on the floor. His eyes cold, unforgiving. His locket dangling from his neck reminding him of what was no more. He clutched his locket. "I'm sorry Mokuba." He whispered "So sorry,,,"

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_            Ten year old Seto stood at the doors of the orphanage with four year old Mokuba behind him. The younger boy was scared, but his brother's presence was reassuring. "S-_

_Seto__ I'm scared." The younger boy whispered with tears coming into his eyes._

_            Seto squeezed his little brother's hand "Don't worry Mokuba, I'll be there for you always."_

_            "I love you Nii-sama." Mokuba whispered his eyes full of trust._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

            'I'll be there always Mokuba.' The words rang through Seto's head. 'Always.'

            "Yugi, I…" he couldn't finish his sentence. 

            "Kaiba, I'm sorry, and I know we haven't always been the best of friends, but I'm here for you, because we have always helped each other out, even though it wasn't on purpose usually." Yugi said. "But, I'm pretty much alone now too. Joey and Tristan are off fighting, and Tea is in America."

            "I didn't realize Yugi…" Kaiba started. "I'm sorry too."

            "Well its no use wishing that things would be back to normal. Things will never be the same. I was looking at my Dark Magician. He reminded me of what my life used to be." Yugi looked down at the floor.

            Kaiba took out his BEWD. "Same here. This card was what my life was about. I haven't played since. No one has. My BEWD is just something of the past." Kaiba sighed. "I gave one of my other BEWDs to Mokuba, when I promised that I would find him."

            "Kaiba, if you really want your company back, I'll help you get it back. Friends help each other through any situation." Yugi stood up.

            "I've never considered us a being friends, only rivals. But you were a true friend Yugi, for everything that you have done to help me and Mokuba. You were my only true friend." Kaiba also stood up, looking determined. "Let's pay a visit to some soon to be dead assholes!"


	3. Chapter Three

**Yeah, this fic.**** is really depressing, I wrote it when I was in a very bad mood, that accounts for everyone dying, I now prefer romance, but since some of you want this continued, here it is…ENJOY!!!**

**I don't own yu-gi-oh…**

****

****

**Chapter 3**

The two boys had slept in Yugi's living room. His room was too small and he didn't want to be in it at that particular moment. Both Yugi and Kaiba had not slept very well that night. Yugi had dreamt of Yami. How his puzzle had been torn away from him. The bond with the spirit has been broken. He also dreamt about his two best friends, Joey and Tristan. In his dream, they had both died while flying in a fighter plane that had been shot down. Yugi woke up sweating. He told himself that it was just a dream. Dreams aren't real, he told himself. 

Kaiba had fared no better. His brother's eyes had come back to haunt him, to remind him of the promise that he had not kept. He tried to put Mokuba out of his mind, but his brother's tear-stained face would not leave him, 'I love you Nii-sama…' the words stuck in Seto's head 'Seto wait…' Kaiba couldn't take it anymore 'Don't leave me Nii-sama..' Kaiba sat up with sweat on his palms and forehead, just as Yugi had. 

"Yugi?" Kaiba said. "Are you awake?"

"Yea, I couldn't sleep." Was the reply.

"Neither could I. Yugi, I keep seeing Mokuba. I failed him. I'm the worst brother in the world. He looked up to me, and this is what I did to him. Left him there, on his own." Seto's blue eyes were filling up with tears once again.

"But Kaiba, you tried to find him. You were hurt, you were shot, and still you protected your brother. You risked your own life, so that Mokuba could get away. I don't think that Mokuba could have asked for a better brother." Yugi smiled a little.

"Yea…but it wasn't enough." Kaiba stood up "Let's go Yugi!"

Yugi stood up, and the two boys walked out the door of Yugi's apartment. On the steps Yugi saw a letter from the armed forces. He opened it up to read:

_Dear Mr. Motou,_

_            We regret to inform you that your friends, Tristan Taylor and Joseph Wheeler have been killed in action. They died fighting bravely and are owed the highest honors._

_                                                                                                            Sgt. Maxley_

The letter fell from Yugi's hands onto the damp sidewalk. Kaiba picked it up and quickly scanned the piece of paper.

"Yugi, I…"he began "I'm sorry." Kaiba knew that it sounded lame, but what was he supposed to say?

"Well, here we are Kaiba. Two broken people. Once great and happy, reduced down to nothing. Reduced to pathetic walking zombies that you see now." Yugi was crying but his voice almost sounded like he was laughing. "I need to walk alone Kaiba, let's meet up later, back here."

"Yea." Kaiba replied. But Yugi was already walking down the street away from his shop, and from Seto. Kaiba didn't need anymore time alone. He had been alone for the past year. But, he walked down the other street anyway, searching. He would never stop searching. "Mokuba." He whispered "I love you kiddo." With that he continued walking down the street. The streetlights were just beginning to turn off, and the sun was coming out. 

Seto looked around him as he walked down the sidewalk. Sure he had seen it all before, but he had never really seen it. Now there wasn't much to see. The shops were almost all closed down and boarded up. The graffiti could be seen. The area had been severely vandalized. Then he saw it. The tallest building in the city. His corporation, no wait, it was once his. Now, he had no idea whose it was. _I'll get that back soon enough_, he said to himself. 

**R&R **^ ^****


	4. Chapter Four

He continued down the street. He looked at every shop, read every sign. This was strange. He never took notice of such things. He had never needed to take notice of such things. He was Seto Kaiba, who the hell were these people? He wouldn't walk on the same street as these people. His helicopter would always take him around to wherever he wanted to go. Not anymore, he didn't have anywhere to go anymore, or a helicopter to go there in for that matter. As he walked past an alley, he thought that he heard a struggle.

_What do I care? I need to worry about myself, and only myself, _he thought.

_Flashback_

_"Awww does the little baby want his toy back?" a teasing voice pierced the air._

_"Give it to me!" Mokuba sat on the ground sobbing. _

_"Awww, why don't you go and cry to your mommy?" the other kids snickered "Oh wait, she's dead isn't she?"_

_Mokuba looked at the ground. "Well come and get it!" the older boy taunted "Come on!" he challenged as he shoved Mokuba backwards. He raised his fist to hit him again, but someone grabbed his arm from behind. "What the…" the kid turned around only to find Seto's fist in his face. "Hey!" he raised his fist to hit Seto back, but Seto was too quick for him and grabbed it. He then threw him to the ground and beat the living daylight out of him._

_"Never come near my brother again!" Seto said "You have been warned, next time, you won't be so lucky!" The kids ran away as fast as they could, they never bothered Mokuba again._

_End Flashback_

Seto could not help but turn into the alley.

"Hey, get away from me, you creeps!" Seto hear a girl's voice. He walked up to the scene, the two guys turned and looked at him.

"Get the hell outta here, before we blow your brains out!" one of the guys said. Seto just smirked a little.

"What's so funny tough guy?" the other asked "Do you wanna end up like her" he said pointing to the young girl, that was sitting against the wall of the building.

"You better leave her alone." Seto had a warning look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Make us!" the first guy answered back, his fists clenched.

"My pleasure." Seto replied. The first guy charged at him with his fist, but Seto was ready. He grabbed it and flipped the guy over. "Is that all you got?" he challenged. The second guy ran up to Seto also with a knife. Seto grabbed his arm, took the knife, and stabbed it deep into the man's side. "Now, get out of my sight!" he commanded the two thugs.

"Let us hope, for your sake, that we never meet up again." The two bandits took no time in getting up and running as fast as they could.

Seto walked up to the girl and knelt down beside her. "Are you ok?" he asked, his face full of concern.

"Yea, I think so." She replied "Thanks so much, but you shouldn't have risked your life for me."

"They didn't stand a chance against me." Seto stood up and helped the girl to her feet, but when he looked at her face, he gasped.

"What is it?" she asked looking concerned.

"Do I know you?" Seto asked her.

"I don't think so, I'm Serenity. Serenity Wheeler."

"Wheeler? Your Joey Wheeler's sister!" Kaiba stepped back in amazement.

"Yea." She replied "Do you…did you know Joey?" she asked.

"Yea, we didn't get along too well though." Kaiba replied, he thought back to how he had treated Joey in the past.

"Wait, I remember you too." Serenity said thinking for a moment. "You're…Seto Kaiba?" she looked just as astonished as he was. "But how, I read in the paper that you died."

"Well, most people think that I am dead. I was close to it anyway." Seto replied "But it takes a lot to get rid of me, and it just wasn't enough." Seto changed the subject, "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Um, yea, I should be fine." She started to walk off but stopped short and clutched her side.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked running over. Then he saw what was wrong. The side of Serenity's shirt was ripped, seemingly with a knife and her side was bleeding. "Oh my god…" he said "You're not ok."

"No, I'm fine…" she whispered, "It's just a…little cut."

"Are you crazy? This isn't just a little cut, you could die from this!" Seto said "Here, give me your scarf." She handed the long, silk scarf to Seto. "I have to wrap this, you'll die if you lose too much blood." He carefully wove the scarf around the gash. He then helped her up. "Lean on me." He said. Serenity did, and they began the walk back to Yugi's house. The hospitals were all closed now. His company would have to wait. He didn't understand why he was even helping Serenity. He had hated Joey, and yet here he was supporting his younger sister. _I know why_, he thought, _Mokuba, whenever Mokuba would get hurt, I would help him, this is no different, Mokuba…I'm sorry._


End file.
